nuestra familia
by lelu-chan
Summary: la veía extraña y nerviosa algo le ocultaba lo que no esperaba que aquella noticia cambiaría su mundo. Este Fanfic participa en la actividad "Intercambio" del Foro "El Nejiten no ha de morir".


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto son de la propiedad de kishimoto yo solo lo tome prestado ^-^**

 **"Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio Navideño NT del Foro El NejiTen no ha de Morir"**

 **Esta historia va dedicada a para mi amiga secreta** **Sanae Harumi** **. Espero que te guste como yo lo difrute al escribir**

 **Nuestra Familia**

 **Veía la nieve caer a través de la ventana a la espera de tu llegada me tenias impaciente pues en tu ultima llamada me dijiste qué algo importante tenia que saber, varios sentimientos pasaron por mi cuerpo al verte llegar se te notaba que estabas nerviosa y extraña algo te sucedía y lo sé porque te conozco desde aquel día de verano cuando solo teníamos siete años donde nos hicimos amigos ya que ahora eres mi esposa.**

 **̶ Tenten ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ̶ dije directamente, te vi titubear pero te armaste de valor y me encaraste con eso grandes ojos color chocolate que al solo al verlo me hipnotizabas**

 **̶ estoy embarazada ̶ me respondiste para que darme unos papeles allí indicabas que estabas de cuatro semanas.**

 **No lo podía creer estabas a la espera de nuestro hijo lo único que pude reaccionar fue estrecharte en mis brazos para solo besarte. Estaba feliz con la noticia y con mis reacciones te lo demostraba solo contigo mis sentimientos salían a flote.**

 **̶ Gracias ̶ fue lo unico que te dijes ya que estoy agradecido por darme una familia, nuestra familia.**

 **–**

 **–**

 **Cuando mi prima Hinata me había dicho que el embarazo era un periodo de cuidados, responsabilidad y trabajo duro para la pareja creí que exageraba pero ahora creo darle toda la razón ya que los bebes, pues si eran dos, literalmente le están matando.**

 **1° Tenten no podia hacer los deportes, en especial las artes marciales, por su condicion y eso la tenian de malas**

 **2° sí o si tenía que cumplirles con cada unos de sus antojos por extraño que fuera porque si no, que arda Troya, y no quería recordar la ultimas vez que no pude comprar el bendito plato de curri cuando eran las putas tres de la mañana y ese mismo día tenía un importante negocio, aunque pude concretarlo, ya que literalmente me tuve que dormir con los perros ya que mi queridísima esposa no me dejaba entrar a la casa hasta que no le trajera el bendito antojo.**

 **3° no podía decirle cualquier cosa porque si no es motivo de ira, llanto, enojo o felicidad, como esa vez que por accidente le dije que estaba más gorda de lo cual termine directo al hospital producto de la golpiza que me dio, esta embarazada pero eso no quiere decir que sea delicada.**

 **4° ni hablar de las hormonas, por dios en el transcurso de su embarazo era toda una fiera, como aquel dia que le lo habiamos hecho CINCO VECES y ella aun estaba deseosa soy un ser humano y tengo mi limite por eso tuve que literalmente escaparme de ella.**

 **Pero cuando tocó su abultado vientre me olvido de todos estos problemas ya que faltaba poco para tenerlos en mis brazos y valia la pena todo este calvario.**

 **–**

 **–**

 **Justo este día llovía y todos nuestro familiares y amigos estabamos en la sala de espera, porque llego el gran día, hoy nacerían nuestro hijos y eso me ponia de los nervios. Ni hablar de las tontas burlas de Naruto que lo unico que hacia era ponerme más histerico.**

 **̶ MALDITO SEAS HYUGA ̶ es lo que te oigo decir junto con un fuerte grito ̶ TE JURO QUE CUANTO TE VEA TE CASTRO, ESTOY SUFIENDO POR TUS MALDITAS CALENTURAS ̶ soronjado es lo que estoy en estos momentos y no es para menos y lo peor de todo es que la risas, mal disumulada por cierto, se oyen de nuestros amigos en especial de Lee y Naruto, cuando salga de esta le dare su merecido a esos dos bastardos.**

 **Más gritos se escuchan y al cabo de unos minutos se oyen el llanto del primer bebé para luego seguirle el otro y eso el detonante y entro al cuarto lo que veo me deja maravillado estas recostada y en cada uno de tus brazos estan nuestro hijos.**

 **̶ ¿como le pondremos? ̶ me preguntas**

 **̶ Hikari y Toshiro ̶ es lo que te respondo y en tu mirada vi ese brillo al poner el nombre de tu difunto hermano**

 **̶ pues serán Hikari y Toshiro Hyuga nuestra famila ̶ tras eso solo te largaste a llorar de la felicidad y yo tambien**

 **̶ solo nuestra ̶ un besos en los labios es lo que respaldan lo que dije ya que apartir de ahora no podia pedir más a la vida.**

 ** **espero que le hubiera gustado y cumplido tus espectativa Sanae aunque sea corto ^-^ ya que me uni a esta noble causa del que el NejiTen no ha de morir. Porque para mi el NejiTen es cannon explicito porque otro cosa no justificaria la eterna solteria de nuestra querida maestra de armas.****


End file.
